


Caught by a paparazzo

by tyffi



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyffi/pseuds/tyffi





	Caught by a paparazzo

Artist: [](http://tyffi.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tyffi.livejournal.com/)**tyffi**  
Pairing: Clex  
Rating: Teenagers (FRM)  
  
Clark and Lex are on vacation in a small, really exclusive hotel somewhere... far away. But they were found. *nods* And photographed. Poor boys. They never get a private moment...  
  


Credits: [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/), www.chaophyapark.com and Google for the gay porn *g*


End file.
